


Making Masks

by Siriex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriex/pseuds/Siriex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the TG Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dailinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/gifts).




End file.
